Hell's Love
by LordofLust
Summary: Naruto Gremory a half devil, half youkai adopted into the gremory clan and now the queen in Rias's peerage! Dark Naruto x harem.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this will be my first story as an author.****  
****English is not my primary language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors later on.**

**Story start:**

**Underworld**

A young boy with blonde hair was sitting alone inside a dark alley;  
this boy was Naruto, no surname. The boy had grown up in an orphanage for as long he could remember.  
He was kicked out when it was discovered he wasn't a pure blood devil.

While It in Itself wasn't a crime not being a pure blooded,  
there still was quite a lot of people showing much difference between those of pure blood and those without.  
The caretaker also made many differences between them.

To put it more bluntly he got into a fight with a "pure devil" and got the kick.  
Naruto had been hungry for quite some time it was hard for a six year old to take care of himself.

When Naruto stood up and left in the look for some food Naruto could never have predicted that in just a few moments he would have an encounter there would change his life forever.

Sirzechs Lucifer was walking down the streets with a happy face,  
in his hands he was holding a chest and within the chest was a set of 15 chess pieces.  
The pieces were a gift for his super cute little sister Rias, that he got from his friend Ajuka,  
Sirzechs was fantasizing about how happy he's cute little sister would react.

Suddenly Sirzechs sensed a rather strange energy, or rather he saw a boy in worn out clothes wandering around. _This demonic feeling must be half devil half youkai. _"Hey kid can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirzechs suddenly yelled after Naruto an in the progress startled him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked clear irritation in his voice, he was looking for food and was hungry. "I was wondering what kind of youkai are you? You clearly have a lot of demonic energy" Sirzechs answered bluntly. Naruto looked at him in shock, he didn't think people would figure out he was a hybrid, but he didn't try to hide it either "I'm a kyuubi and I take a lot of pride in it is that a problem?" Naruto asked in now a threatening tone.

"No actually this just improves the situation, I have a proposal for you" Sirzechs was beginning to smirk knowing that kyuubi's could become ultimate class when they grew older.  
"A proposal of what kind?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

**Gremory Castle**

"Welcome back Sirzechs-sama, oh and who might your guest be?" A beautiful gray haired maid asked. This was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs maid/wife. "Hello Grayfia-chan!" Sirzechs yelled as he jumped over to her and started to hug her "the boy over there is Naruto Gremory I have just adopted him" Sirzechs said as he continued to hug her "you mean into the clan our as our son? Your answer will chose if you live or die" Grayfia said in a slightly harsher tone she did want to have kids at some time, but not to have one forced upon her.

"No no don't worry into to the clan of course hahaha" Sirzechs slightly panicked.

Sirzechs face suddenly went right back to serious as he leaned closer to grayfia he whispered "The boy is a hybrid half devil half kyuubi, but he is also an orphanage in Rias peerage he can get a family and Rias can get a strong servant, now then where is Rias?" Sirzechs leaned back up.

"She is in the garden playing with Sona Sitri" Grayfia answered she understood the whole thing and was okay with it, but when she looked at the boy there just was something alarming her to be careful.

"Kay thanks Grayfia-chan, Naru-kun follow me!" Naruto did as Sirzechs told him to, but if he was called Naru-kun once more he was going to make it his number one goal to become strong enough to kill a certain maou.

When Naruto and Sirzechs arrived to the garden they saw two small girls drinking tea and playing with dolls, Naruto's responds was quick "I don't wanna play with them that's boring!" he yelled and tried to run away only for Sirzechs to grab his leg and hold him upside down.

Sirzechs then yelled "Rias-tan I'm bringing gifts" Rias was there before one could have counted to five Sona was also there interested in what the gifts where, first Rias opened the chest and let out a very girly squeal "thank you so much onii-sama!" Finally she could build her own peerage, before she could start laughing in Sona's jealous face she was interrupted by her elder brother "but, that is not all I even brought you your first servant" he said as he dropped Naruto to the floor.

Before Naruto could stand up Rias was all over "He is so cute I'm gonna call him Mr. Whisker and I'm gonna feed him, take him out for walks and." She was once again stopped this time by Naruto "Oi have a name and its Naruto and I'm not a pet!" Didn't seems like Rias payed much attention to Naruto, but went over to her elder brother "Thank you so much I promise to feed him accordingly" She didn't even let the protest "Oi" from Naruto bother her.

Sirzechs went back into the house he had many important maou jobs awaiting, well that's how Grayfia put it. When there only was the trio back Naruto asked "you girls wanna play tag or something?" Rias was the one answering "No we are playing with dolls that's final!" Naruto thought was very simple _fuck._ Rias then continued "Now Naruto you say put the lotion in the fucking basket!"

**A couple hours later**

It was time for Sona to leave as Naruto and Rias was waving goodbye Rias asked "Ne Naruto do you wanna be my Queen?"

Naruto just continued to wave for a minute before answering "That sounds freaking gay."

**AN: short, but this is a prologue for the story, and here is a surprise some is gonna hate the idea, but this is a dark Naruto x harem story.  
See ya later in chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So most of the reviews to the prologue were positive, so let us just get this thing rolling.**

**Chapter 1**

**10 years later**

A lot of stuff has happened for Naruto and Rias over the last ten years.  
Rias peerage has grown, two years after Naruto joined, they met Akeno.

Flashback

_Rias and Naruto were currently being dragged around in the city of Kochi by Sirzechs who was trying to teach them of human culture. Rias seemed greatly interested in the human and the way they live, but Naruto didn't share her enthusiasm, for him the humans were the boring useless race, only those with a sacred gear was somewhat amusing._

_Suddenly Sirzechs stopped, "Is something wrong onii-sama?" Rias asked Sirzechs suddenly looked more serious, he then turned around "this feeling there is fallen angels here, let's go check it out!" Not even looking a bit concerned _

_When they got to the clearing the could see a small group of fallen angels all weak ganging up on a little girl who also seemed to be a fallen angel, as the group just stood and watched the fallen angels gather around, Rias turned to her big brother "Ne onii-sama can I get that girl to join my peerage?" Rias asked pleadingly "Rias if you want someone to join your peerage you should use your own power and abilities" Sirzechs lectured._

_Rias then got stars in her eyes "got it thank you onii-sama, Naruto go recruit her!" Rias the said and Sirzechs couldn't help, but sweet drop. "hai" was Naruto fast answer as he ran to the scene._

_When Naruto got their he hurried up behind the man who was in the middle of his evil monologue, something all kids knew the man with the evil monologue is the boss. "Excuse me" Naruto said as he tugged the man on his suit all the fallen angels jumped away, they were tense, and they hadn't even felt the boy's presence before he spoke._

"_I'm sorry, my name is Naruto Gremory, and my king has requested that I recruit this girl into her peerage" Naruto said as he went over to the black haired girl_

_The leader just looked into the ground, if he really is a Gremory we should do as he says, if we get one of the four maou's on our back we wouldn't survive for a day. "Very well take her she is useless anyway, men we are pulling back!"_

_Sirzechs was impressed by how easily the fallen angels had pulled back, normally they are more stubborn than that, but looking into the clearing where he saw Rias and Naruto talking with the girl called Akeno, he saw she accepted the place as bishop, but still under Naruto conversation with the fallen angel, it felt like Naruto gave off a very bad vibe._

Flashback End.

Shortly after Akeno joined, they met up with Kiba Yuuto and Shirone, though the latter now went by the name Koneko.

XxxxXxxxX

Naruto was walking down the streets of a city under the Grmory's control his crimson slit eyes and nine tails on full display, he only bothered to hide them when in the company of humans. Right now Naruto was following the sweet smell of blood, Naruto had smelled it long away with his far superior nose.

When he came to an alley looking a lot like the once he used to live in he saw two men, one laying on the ground bleeding heavily the other man was panting slightly, when he saw a shadow approaching he went on guar "who's there!" the man yelled clearly was in panic.

"You know this city is under the Gremory's jurisdiction, so I will have to punish you now" Naruto said with a natural face as he came closer to the man "Wh-"He didn't get to finish before a shard of ice were shot right into the man's head. Naruto was about to turn around leaving the other man currently dyeing he stopped once he heard a whisper "Please don't leave…" Naruto turned around and looked at the man's pained expression "you want me to save you?" Naruto asked standing right in front of the fallen devil "If you really want to live then why don't you just heal yourself and stand up?" Naruto was getting quite amused.

"I don't know how to heal myself with magic." The man admitted, he was in too much pain to think about shame, small healings was considered standard devil magic. He didn't even have the strength to look up at Naruto. Naruto continued to smile down at the man "If you are going to die from that kind of wound, you are not worth saving, bye bye" Naruto didn't even give the man time to beg before he smashed his foot down on the man's head and ending his life.

Naruto just looked at the dead man for about one minute. "He isn't coming back is he? Boring! I should properly head back now, Rias arranged for us all to enter that human school tomorrow." Naruto then skipped his way happily out of the alley.

XxxxXxxxX

When he came to the Gremory castle he was stopped by the only other person except Rias that he had respect for, a certain silver haired maid. She didn't look as if she was very pleased "Naruto I don't remember teaching you some of my magic, so you could go around killing fellow devils, even if you have the name Gremory that doesn't keep you safe from the law. You were lucky it was me who saw you, but if you kill a devil again I will be forced to punish. Do I make myself clear?" She told him quite harshly.

"Crystal" Naruto told her, under her lecture Naruto had started to sweat more and more just from the small aura she sent his way.

As Grayfia started to leave Naruto murmured to himself. "Scary bitch."

XxxxXxxxX

When Naruto made it to Rias everyone was already gathered. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late Grayfia decided to lecture me." His answers was the usually laugh from Akeno, a nod from Kiba, no responds from Rias who was looking out the window playing to cool to answer and a "Pervert." From his favorite loli Koneko.

Naruto had a rather strange relationship to the peerage, at some times if you didn't know Rias was the king you could believe it was Naruto, while Naruto of course never hurt any of them, he still treated the other members like they were his property, which ended up in Naruto's motto: What is yours is mine.

The peerage had just one little problem, Koneko and Kiba were too young to join Kuoh. Naruto, Rias and Akeno all being 16, Kiba being 15 and last Koneko 13, while a devil could decide how old the wanted to appear, you did need to actually have been that certain age first. So Sirzechs had prepared a mansion for them all to move into by tomorrow. After he had cried an ocean over his "Rias-tan" was leaving.

**Next Morning**

After saying goodbye to Sirzechs and Grayfia, Naruto and the gang used a transport circle to get to the mansion. "Alright everyone get a good night's sleep, that also counts for you Naruto." ever since Naruto was little he had problems sleeping.

Rias then made a statement that caught Naruto off guard. "Our uniforms have already been brought here."

"Wait what do you mean by our uniforms?" Naruto questioned a bit nervous.

"Hmm didn't you listen Kuoh academy have a dress code."

It took about one minute for Naruto to come up with his best responds. "That sounds freaking gay."

**Omake Meeting Kiba**

Right now we find Naruto and Rias in the northern Sweden looking for the young user of the sacred gear **Sword Birth**.

They had been looking for about an hour, suddenly Rias heard a yell from Naruto.

"Rias I think I found him!" Rias came over to see Naruto poking another blonde boy with a stick in his hand.

"Rias I think he is dead." *poke* *poke*

But faster than Rias could answer Naruto Kiba's head shot up "I'M NOT DEAD!"

*Slam*

Naruto slammed the stick down on Kiba's head.

"Naruto!" was Rias frantic yell.

"I got scared!" was Naruto defense "And this works even better now we don't even need his cooperation!"

When Kiba later came back as a devil he had one of the biggest headaches of all time.

**Peerage **

**King: Rias**

**Queen: Naruto**

**Bishop 1: Akeno**

**Bishop 2: Asia**

**Knigt 1: Kiba**

**Knight 2: Xenovia**

**Rock 1: Koneko**

**Rock 2: Rossweisse (Not sure)**

**Pawn 1-6: Issei**

**Pawn 7: Ryuko Matoi (Not sure)**

**Pawn 8: Satsuki Kiryuin (Not sure)**

**AN: I deserve an exploration on the whole "Dark Naruto" theme, well if you want to you can call it more cruel, Naruto will love and wish to protect certain people, but Naruto will also have the personality where you just wish to see the world burn. I'm more than open to suggestions. I thought about adding Ryuko and Satsuki to the peerage, again review and tell me what you think. I'm not gonna post the harem list yet since I'm still thinking about that. See ya in chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"I'm telling you I'm sick, *cough* *cough*" Naruto was lying on his bed within his room.

"Naruto we have only been going to school for three days, and you have never been sick before." Rias asked as she and Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all watched Naruto's poor acting.

"But I'm really sick I have caught that human disease kanker. *Cough* *cough*"

"Do you mean cancer?" Kiba corrected.

"I know what I said, now leave me to die alone."

"Fine, but one of us are going to stay so we can look after you, after all I can't have my queen lie sick without any help." Rias said with a smirk. She knew Naruto just couldn't play sick for a whole day and just lie in bed. "So who wants to look aft-"

She was interrupted by a quick Koneko "I do it." She had her motives to stay back with Naruto.

"ufufufu you seemed to really jump at chance of staying with Naruto, has somebody a crush?" To Akeno's disappointment Koneko didn't even blush, she just glared back at Akeno and responded with a "No."

"Well anyway it's really kind of you to take care of Naruto, see you two later." Rias said as the rest of the peerage started leaving the room.

Koneko watched for Naruto window as they left "alright they are gone." And in less than two sec. Naruto was up. It was no big secret that Naruto didn't like school. It was like 1/3 of the day went to sleeping another 1/3 for school, and then in the one 1/3 there was left of the day the school would give homework!

It was a much bigger secret with Koneko, but she didn't like school either, and mostly agreed with Naruto on his view on the school.

Back in Naruto room Naruto was standing only in his boxers, witch this time did manage to make Koneko blush a little.

"So Loli-chan what do you wanna do today?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind her and bit her ear. "We are all alone Loli-chan, what do you wanna play?" Naruto asked as he held her close to his stomach and lightly kissed her neck.

Naruto seemed a bit curious as she glared at him. "For the first don't call me loli-chan, for the second I want my payment." Koneko answered she was already getting impatient.

"Right the payment." Naruto went down to grab a briefcase under his bed. "So we both agree that this payment will last this whole school year?"

Koneke nodded frantically. Naruto opened the briefcase to show bar after bar of chocolate!

As koneko was drooling in the background over her payment, Naruto was looking out the window. ´_I can feel it, a lot of fallen angels have just entered the city, this ought to be fun.´_

XxxxXxxxX

It was now night, and Naruto was walking down the street in the red light district of the city, Naruto could feel so many feeling linger here. Desperation, hate, guilt, greed and lust, oh the lust the feeling of it here at this time at day.

While devils, fallen angels and angels all could hide their feeling humans were far more open. Naruto have always been able to sense all dark feelings, but lust, lust was so much stronger than the other feelings he could sense. There were a couple of ideas as to why it was so, but in the end Naruto didn't care enough to figure it out.

Naruto, sat on a bench in the streets for about a little hour just enjoying all the emotions that were sent his way, suddenly Naruto started to quiver in excitement, without even knowing he had turned his eyes back to the original red with black slits.

"_Amazing, fucking amazing!" _Naruto thought was running rampant he have never felt this kind of emotion before, Naruto started to focus he must know where this feeling was coming from, Naruto was silent still slightly quivering.

Something was wrong as soon as he started to focus the feeling left him, Naruto opened his eyes with a gasp, the before pleasant feeling, was replaced with pure agony, Naruto got up from the bench as fast as he could, he wanted to get home now.

His leg had started shaking, his stomach had started hurting, as he made his way back , he could feel some liquid slipping out of his mouth, thinking it be drool from the previously excitement he wiped it away with his hand only to see his hand stained in crimson blood.

Naruto looked at his hand in shock his blood why? Naruto then felt to his knees and started to vomit more blood, Naruto realized he was about to pass out. Damn it what is happening!

Naruto half lid eyes suddenly shut up, he could feel a presence, but Naruto had never felt any presence like this. It was even stronger than what he had ever felt from coming Sirzechs!

Naruto would have run for the first time in who knows how many years he was scared. He was really fucking scared! Naruto's eyes then rolled up and he slammed his head down in the ground, he passed out still 1,5 miles from home.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**You are right Naruto, this ought to be fun."**

XxxxXxxxX

**Naruto's Bedroom.  
Next morning.**

Naruto awoke with a gasp. "_No way, no way. That wasn't a dream that was defiantly real." _Naruto looked at his hands slightly shaking, he was brought out of his musing by knocking on the door.

Naruto-kun are you ready to school today? You came home a bit late last night." It was Akeno who was at the door actually sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine today when do we leave?" Naruto responded, honestly he wanted to stay as close to the others as he could.

"I'm sorry, but since you were back late last night we decided to let you sleep a little, you only have 10min. To prepare yourself."

"You do realize you are gonna get punished for this right?" Naruto asked sending her a blank look.

"I know, sorry." She said closing the door, as soon as the door was closed she struck a ´Freddie Mercury´ to get punished was her original goal with letting Naruto sleep in.

**1 year later**

_Flashback_

_The school was actually quite eventful. The first week of the school everyone had a view on him._

_The girls: Loved him._

_The boys: hated him._

_The second week was even funnier._

_The girls: hated him._

_The boys: hated him._

_Naruto had started with a clean slate, and if the girls had to vote on the hottest guy Naruto would win, no contest._

_So when a girl had confessed to Naruto after only him going to school for a week, Naruto responded as politely he could with. "Fuck no I have standards."_

_Apparently like there is a brocade there also is a siscode._

_And Naruto popularity fell drastically, not that he cared._

_Later the year Rias and Naruto started a closed club called the occult research club, only other member Akeno._

_Naruto did say it should be a nudist club, but what the king says goes._

_And then there was the biggest surprise in the year, as Rias, Naruto and Akeno was now official finished with their first year. The whole peerage had gone karaoke, much to everyone's surprise Naruto could sing, and it sounded good!_

Flashback End

**2nd year of Kuoh**

"Rias and Akeno the two great ladies' of kuoh"

"Kiba the prince of kuoh"

"Why the hell am I called Naruto the asshole of kuoh!?" Naruto yelled to the other who were in the ORC

Kiba raised his hand "perhaps because of your assholish behavior?" Kiba answered with a little smile trying to be funny.

"Oh right that, I miss Koneko-chan" Naruto said to no one in particular as he laid on one of the couches clearly tired.

"Don't worry Naruto she joins us next year, and you should go earlier to bed if you are so tired." Rias answered him.

"But I can't do that the internet teaches me powerful magic!" Was Naruto's protest.

"Please demonstrate then." Rias pushed not quite believing he had learned magic from the internet.

Naruto looked at Kiba. "Kiba walk outside the door and then in again" Naruto ordered.

Kiba did as he was told and walked outside, but when he opened the door again.

FUS RO DAH

Most of the year the school was under repair so no one went to school.

**Chapter End**

**AN: What up with all the Gasper fans, yes he won't be in this fanfic, but I can properly give forbidden balor view to someone else. Also I have decided that Rossweisse is in the peerage.**

**Pawn: 1-6 Issei**

**Pawn: 7 Revy (From black lagoon)**

**Pawn 8 Alphard Alshua (From Canaan)**

**The peerage has now been decided. I'm still thinking on the harem.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't understand why we have to write we don't own anything, which author to a show would write fanfic anyway?**

**Chapter 3**

"I gotta say boobs are the greatest thing ever." Issei Hyoudou was laying on the grass with his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama.

They were known throughout Kuoh as the perverted trio, they were at the absolute bottom in the school popularity system, which often got them very depressed because it was a constant reminder that they were worse than Kuoh's asshole.

They had all joined the academy only because until a few years it was all girls, they suddenly heard a lot of female squeals looking up they saw a lot of girls chasing Kiba Kuoh's prince. God they hated him, taking all the girls.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" Matsuda yelled with a panicked stricken face.  
"Late for what?" Issei asked curious

Matsuda's face just changed to some combination of a smile and a face designed for killing puppies. "Come and you see."

"No…" Matsuda's glorious tit hole was occupied by Kuoh's asshole Naruto Gremory, Rias brother or at least the people at the school thought they were real family.

Naruto had never been beaten up at school a lot of people would like, but there were mainly two reasons. Naruto had already proven himself skilled in hand to hand combat and the second everybody loved Rias, so no one would think about hurting him.

"Umm Naruto-senpai could you please let us have a look as well?" All in the perverted trio was very nervous Naruto has before beaten them all up, where he afterwards told them he did it because they looked at him in the wrong way, depends much on his mood.

Naruto head turned slowly to look at the three his eyes showing no amusement, as Naruto just stared at the boys suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head and he slammed his fist against the wall causing the three other boys to panic.

They were about to run away until Naruto tackled them all to the ground, when the girls came the saw the perverted trio under Kuoh's asshole, before Naruto raised himself from the ground he place a small magic circle on Issei, which made his eyes a bit dull.

"My ladies I have just caught these men in the act of peeping through this hole." Both Matsuda and Motohama shot up. "That not true! It was totally you who was peeping, we didn't even get our turn, right Issei?!"

Issei then much to the surprise of Motohama and Matsuda, Issei responded with "I totally just saw nip."

As the trio got surrounded by the murderous girls and Issei had been released from Naruto's control. Naruto begun to walk away, but not before making an epic head spin and winking to the boys. Walking away with jazz hands.

**In the ORC**

Rias was looking down on the three sore guys, she could feel something, an energy radiating from the boy in the middle.

When she suddenly got eye contact with everyone she was quite startled that they all gave her the finger! She looked to her side to see Naruto sprouting a shit eating grin.

Somehow that just answered all her questions, as Rias and Naruto walked inside to continue their chess game. "Naruto who was that boy?" Naruto just looked to his side. "Akeno who was that boy?"

"Issei Hyoudou he is a second year and a member of the perverted trio" Akeno answered with a smile as she was watching over the chess game

"I see and Naruto it's your move." Rias answered Naruto had never played chess before witch was unacceptable. "What is it this piece does again Naruto said as he lifted the horse looking piece."

"That's a knight Naruto." Naruto looked at her as if she was a huge idiot. "Horses can't be knights, that's just silly."

-.-

-.-

"Fuck this I'm going to take a bath" Rias said after having flipped the table, but before Rias even could start taking off her uniform Naruto pulled a Bruce the almighty and just stood completely naked… "I'm gonna join in." Naruto said with a Might Guy smile.

Naruto and Akeno was currently spying on Issei, they saw him getting asked out on a date by a fallen angel named Raynare, or Yumma as she called herself to Issei.

Akeno was down on all four with Naruto sitting on her back, what? She asked for it herself.  
Naruto was using binoculars he had gotten from Akeno to look down on Issei.

"We should head back, it seems he has gotten a girlfriend and a date on Sunday, when Naruto removed the binoculars he had black rings around both eyes, much to Akeno's joy she was gonna get punished so bad!

"No no no no." Naruto was in an argument with Rias it seems that Issei really has one of the thirteen Longinus, but Naruto was still against recruiting him, it would take too long time to train him if their _plan_ about getting out of the wedding didn't work.

He would cost about six pawn pieces witch was defiantly too much. Naruto believed they needed more quantity than quality as it was right now.

Nearly every human with enough training and experience could make it to middle class devil with enough years.

In the end Rias was stubborn and when she wants something she gets it, she mad a trade with Naruto he gets the two other pawn pieces to do with as he wish.

Naruto also got the job to watch over Issei's date on Sunday, Naruto felt oddly okay with the deal he still thought of Issei as useless space in the peerage, but if Rias said it.

**Sunday on the date**

"Issei will you please die for me?" Asked Raynare with a sweet, before Issei could answer she jumped back and started her fallen angel transformation, when she was done Issei's face was between horrified and perverted, before Raynare could kill Issei with a light spear they heard a yell in the distance.

"Don't worry Issei I'll save you!" They both looked up the see Naruto flying down against them dangerously fast.

**BOOM!**

"I have arrived" Naruto said trying to make a cool entrance when he suddenly got eye contact to Raynare, but he should have landed on her, does that mean? He looked down.

…

…

"OMG I'm so sorry!" Naruto had landed right on Issei killing him instantly, there were small parts of Issei everywhere.

Raynare quickly snapped out of it and fired the light spear at the devil in front, Naruto's tails reacted even before him and grabbed the light spear in the middle as Naruto turned to look at her, she had a shocked expression on her face.

"That's impossible devils can't touch holy magic!" She yelled and Naruto gave her a small grin "well technical my tails are youkai so holy magic doesn't really affect them. So what are you gonna do now? Are you going to run?" Naruto's tails broke the light spear in two.

"Well since you already have done my job I will take killing you as a bonus." Raynare said creating another light spear.

"Very well, but let me tell you that your shoelace has gone up before we begin." Raynare gave him a look that was asking him if he really thought she was that stupid, but after sending him the look for 10sec. She did look down SHE WASN'T EVEN WEARING SHOES WITH LACES!

When she looked up again Naruto was already right under her his entire left arm was bulging with veins as his fist connected to her chin, the blow took out several teeth and making her do two back flips before landing in the fountain behind her, she had gone straight to dream land.

"It looks like she (putting sunglasses on) has gone swimming."

(YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH)

Suddenly a red magic seal appeared on the ground "What the hell happened here!" Rias was in shock there were human parts everywhere. "Naruto!"

"It was her!" Naruto pointed to the still unconscious Raynare there was drifting around in the fountain.

0.0

When the six pieces was put down in what appeared to be a part of his stomach or perhaps it was his thigh couldn't really see a difference, his body seemed to come crawling back to patch him up, he was going to be just fine.

**Next day**

Naruto and Rias were on their way to class when they saw the perverted trio. Both Naruto and Rias sent a look Issei's way wondering if he had discovered his new found powers yet, but it didn't seem so as he looked embarrassed away from Rias and started to flip off Naruto.

As they went on walking Naruto saw that Rias was disappointed. "Don't worry we will find another way to tell him when the time is right." Naruto assured

"DVD PORN!" somebody suddenly yelled making both of them sweat drop.

Issei was walking home just done fapping with his friend, witch did leave an uncomfortable feeling afterwards, when he was walking home he started to feel changes to his body not of the perverted kind though.

And now, now some crazy guy with black wings was hunting him down, since when has fapping ever been a crime?

He the felt a burning feeling from his chest, he was stabbed he was about to die a second time.

"Look I told you he wasn't worth anything, what a letdown"

"Don't be so harsh on him Naruto, he can't even call on his sacred gear yet."

Rias and Naruto did they come to save me? That was Issei's last thought before he fainted.

"Oh is he one of yours, then I apologize I didn't realize he was a part of the Gremory household, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, now then I should take my leave." The male fallen angel named Dohnaseek said.

"What are you going to run from a fight, pussy, wanker, bloody turd!" Naruto yelled after the fallen angel.

Dohnaseek did not come back to fight, but you could feel the pure anger he was sending at Naruto on his way away.

When the rest of the peerage came they all got around Issei.

"He is about to die."

"I guess I need to take action then."

**Next Morning Hyoudou Residence **

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Was Issei's heartbreaking scream

"You think I'm fucking happy?!"

Issei had woken up to a naked Naruto sleeping beside him.

"Listen to me! I don't have time to explain this to you, I make someone fetch you later today in school, and then all of this will be explained."

With that Naruto disappeared like a ghost.

Issei hammered his fist down into the ground life was just not fair how come Naruto's was so much bigger than his?

**In the ORC shower**

Naruto and Rias both stood fully nude in the shower as the water fell on their bodies, Naruto held Rias close with his hand around her waist.

"Rias, Riser will soon be here." Naruto said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I know Naruto." Rias rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I won't let him take you away from me, I love you Rias and you know that." Naruto turned Rias head and got eye contact with her.

"I love you too Naruto." Rias brought her face closer to Naruto until finally their lips connected in a small serene kiss.

When the kiss ended Naruto started to trail small kisses down Rias neck.

"Mm… Naruto… not yet." Rias love the times when Naruto would do this to her, she knew that this was also what she desired, but not yet.

"Don't worry I'm just playing around a bit." Naruto's hands sneaked down to grasp her ass.

"OH… Naruto there oh… are other people outside, we need to stop." She told him even though she showed no signs of restriction.

"Pervert."

"Hehehe Koneko can hear us you are right let us stop, for now." Though next time I might not be this cooperative." He gave Rias a small peck on the lips.

**Chapter END**

**AN: I know that my chapters are pretty short, but they do get longer every time I update.  
I think I have a clear idea of what direction I want to take this story in, though I still would love a lot of suggestions on the story.  
Please do leave reviews about the story and what you think.**


End file.
